Adhesives are often used to bond substrates together so as to maintain the two substrates in a fixed relation to each other. In the area of industrial adhesives, hot melt adhesives are commonly used to bond together a wide variety of articles including disposable absorbent articles comprising non-woven substrates e.g. adult incontinence products, disposable diapers, sanitary napkins, bed pads, puppy pads, medical dressings, etc.
There can be multiple hot melt adhesives used in the manufacture of a disposable absorbent article. For example, in the manufacture of a disposable diaper, adhesives are used in construction (e.g. bonding the backsheet to the nonwoven and optionally the absorbent pad), elastic attachment (e.g. bonding the elastic material to the backsheet in for example the leg or waist area), and for the core stabilization (e.g. applying an adhesive to the absorbent core to increase the strength of the core).